


Playacting

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Gondolin PWP [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After care, BDSM, Established Relationship, Gen, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, golden moles - Freeform, maeglin wants glorfindel to pretend to rape him, so fake non con trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Glorfindel and Maeglin try role-play, but neither can keep a straight face.





	1. Glorfindel/Maeglin "First Time"

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two to the moon and back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeglin asks Glorfindel to pretend to rape him for the first time.

“I want to try to escape. Would you let me?”

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “The door is there. I won’t keep you here against your will.”

Maeglin groaned. “That isn’t what I meant.” He gave his lover a pleading look, and the other seemed to understand. 

“You want me to pretend to rape you?”

When Glorfindel put it like that, it sounded depraved. Maeglin winced, wishing he’d never brought it up. “Uhh. Yes?”

“Very well.” As always, Glorfindel was an extremely hospitable lover. He stood, brushing off his robes. “What shall the story be?”

“Story?”

“Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower would never take anyone against their will. So who are we? What are our characters?”

“I- uh.”

Glorfindel was happy to provide his own ideas. “I can be a wandering knight. I’ve just stumbled across you in your forge-”

“I have weapons in my forge,” Maeglin interjected.

“Then I can be a playwright with a student who won’t stop correcting me.” They shared a laugh at that.

Glorfindel sat beside him, running a hand through Maeglin’s hair as he spoke. “You’re a servant, then. In the house of a fine and beautiful lord.”

“And my lord finds me attractive?”

“He’d be a fool not to.” Glorfindel’s face took on a serious expression. “I will stop if you say flowerpot.”

“Pardon?”

“Everything ends the moment you say the word flowerpot. That way, I know I won’t go to far.”

“That’s a stupid word.” But Maeglin grinned. “Alright.”

Glorfindel returned the smile. “Go into the hall, and wait for your lord to summon you.”

* * *

When he was called back in, the room had changed. Glorfindel had drawn the curtains, leaving only a few scattered candles to light the room. He had also removed his own shirt.

Maeglin reminded himself of his character and forced himself not to ogle him. Instead, he looked down at the ground, closing the door securely behind him. “My lord,” he whispered.

“Lock the door.” He hardly recognized Glorfindel’s voice. It was stern and cool, frightening. He couldn’t help but find it arousing. “The key is in the lock. Then bring it to me.”

Maeglin did as he was told, hurrying to take the key to his lover, bowing once he’d handed it over. Glorfindel put the key in his dresser, then sat on his bed, smiling up at Maeglin. It wasn’t his usual, smile, warm and welcoming. This one was cool, calculated, and dangerous.

“Do you know, that’s the only way out?”

“My lord?”

“Come here.” He crooked a finger and Maeglin hurried forward, coming to stand just beside the bed. “You didn’t even think it through, did you? You just did everything I told you, without considering it.”

“I live to please my lord.”

“Do you?” Glorfindel stretched out and patted his lap. “Will you please me with your mouth?”

“My lord I-”

“Not your words, foolish boy. I want your mouth on my cock.”

He pretended the idea didn’t thrill him. “No!”

“Your ass then. I’m not picky.”

Maeglin bolted for the door, but he didn’t even try to outrun Glorfindel, so the other caught up with him easily, dragging him back to the bed despite his almost playful attempts to escape.

Glorfindel threw him down, then crawled on top of him, squishing Maeglin into the mattress.

Maeglin tried to pull away, tried to wriggle off the end of the bed, but Glorfindel’s arm snaked around his waist. “Get back here you runt.”

“I’m not a runt!”

“You are if I say you are.” Glorfindel slipped from his character for a moment, running his fingers along Maeglin’s ticklish stomach. The smith giggled.“Stop that! I’m meant to be raping you.”

“I can’t help it!”

Glorfindel landed a rough smack on his bottom. “Are you arguing with your lord?” He’d slipped back into character, so Maeglin followed after him.

“Please my lord. I don’t want this.”

“Did I ask what you want?” His voice was chilling, and a shiver that was not entirely faked ran up Maeglin’s spine.

“No my lord, you did not. But I have been told you are a gracious man.”

“You haven’t been talking to my bedmates.” He nipped Maeglin’s neck. “They would tell you a very different story. One with whips and chains.”

Maeglin couldn’t keep the curiosity out of his voice, so instead of fearfully questioning his captor, he was almost gleeful when he asked, “Do you _like_ whips and chains?”

“Maeglin!” Glorfindel hissed. But he kept his character together other than that, continuing to hold Maeglin to his chest as though restraining him. “Oh very much my lovely boy, perhaps if you please me I’ll introduce you to them.”

Remembering his character, Maeglin whimpered, “No.”

“I make the rules here, lovely.” With his free hand, Glorfindel undid his pants, then reached for Maeglin’s, slipping his hand in past the waistband.

Maeglin let out a sob.

“Please,” he sniffled. “Please prepare me,” Maeglin begged, shaking under Glorfindel’s weight.

The older elf’s mouth was right at his ear. “What if I don’t want to?” he purred, rubbing himself between Maeglin’s cheeks.

“Please,” he choked out. “I will do anything.”

“Anything?”

Even thinking as himself, not as his character, Maeglin wondered what scheme Glorfindel was going to cook up. But he kept his voice the same, frightened and pleading, “Anything.”

“What if I told you to chase chickens through the street while naked?”

That pulled him from his character. “Glorfindel!”

The Lord of the Golden Flower struggled to keep back a smile, pushing himself back into character. “I don’t know who this _Glorfindel_ of yours is, runt, but what I want is for you to stretch yourself while I watch.”

Maeglin’s character let out a whine. “My lord-”

“Or I’ll have you now and your blood can slick my way.”

“As my lord commands.”

Glorfindel rolled him onto his back and handed him the bottle of oil. “Spread your legs. I want a show.”

Maeglin was happy to oblige, even if he put a pout on his face. He teasingly slipped one finger inside himself, pulling it in and out slowly, pretending that it was trepidation instead of a teasing attitude.

Glorfindel’s character wasn’t having it. “Hurry up runt,” he said roughly.

It was difficult to manage, every time his legs started to slip back together Glorfindel would slap his thigh and tell him to spread again.

“That’s enough,” he said as Maeglin worked three fingers inside himself. He wasn’t as prepared as he was used to, and for a moment Glorfindel’s eyes met his. It wasn’t until Maeglin gave him the smallest of nods that the lord continued, “I like it a bit tight, not gaping open.”

“Sir!”

Glorfindel rolled him onto his stomach and slammed inside of him.

Maeglin wasn’t certain if it was himself or his character that screamed, but Glorfindel froze. “Go,” Maeglin hissed, and he was happy to oblige.

He set a brutal pace, slamming Maeglin against the headboard. Keeping to his character, Maeglin whimpered and pleaded.

“Don’t act as though you’re not enjoying this,” Glorfindel hissed, snaking one hand around to Maeglin’s erection. “Slut.”

“I cannot help it!”

After a particularly brutal thrust, Maeglin let out a pitiful sniff. Glorfindel pulled out, and for a moment he wondered if the game was ending, but when he looked over his shoulder, Glorfindel gave him a wicked grin.

“I’m going to use your mouth now,” he said. “And if I feel any teeth your ass will regret it.”

Maeglin made a mental note to bite. But his character just let out a soft sob. Glorfindel took ahold of Maeglin’s head and roughly pulled it toward his crotch, but he moved too quickly, missing his mark and shoving his dick into Maeglin’s ear.

The smith laughed. “Having trouble, Glor?” he taunted.

“Shut up,” Glorfindel almost seemed embarrassed for a moment, then he readjusted and shoved himself into Maeglin’s mouth.

He choked as his throat was suddenly filled.

Glorfindel gave him only a moment to adjust before setting a brutal pace. He drug Maeglin’s head forward and backward, and all Maeglin had to do was remember to breathe and not bite.

Or bite.

On one particularly brutal thrust, he let his teeth drag over Glorfindel’s length. The lord stilled immediately. Maeglin let out a pitiful whine, as though it were an accident.

“You were warned,” he said as he pulled Maeglin’s head off him.

“My lord I-”

“Every word, every plea you attempt will only worsen your punishment.”

He fell silent, bowing his head in shame.

“Oh there now,” Glorfindel purred. “It’s not so bad. I won’t get out my whips and chains.”

Maeglin tried not to look disappointed.

Instead, he was forced to kneel on all fours on the center of the bed. Glorfindel was behind him, his hands rubbing across Maeglin’s bare ass.

“I’ve dreamed off this,” the lord said. “Ever since I brought you into my service.”

Then he struck.

Maeglin yelped as pain shot across his backside. He’s known he was sore, but he hadn’t realized how much so. Glorfindel didn’t give him time to adjust however, continuing his flurry of slaps.

The smith almost didn’t notice when the spanking stopped and Glorfindel reentered him. He might not have noticed at all if it wasn’t for the jolt against his prostate.

He let out a long groan.

Somewhere along the line they both forgot their roles, focused instead on rutting into each other, Glorfindel’s hand on Maeglin’s cock as he thrust in and out of him.

Maeglin climaxed first, and Glorfindel finished not long after him.

For a long while they lay still, tucked into one another, content. Glorfindel was the first to move, stretching and yawning before asking, “Was that to your satisfaction?”

Maeglin nodded. “Next time,” he said with a grin. “I want you to tie me down and whip me.”

“You are insatiable.”


	2. Glorfindel/Maeglin "Gagged"

Maeglin burst into Glorfindel’s sitting room. “I want to try again.”

Glorfindel looked up from his book, somewhat peeved at having been interrupted. “Try what again?”

“Our… game.” The tips of his ears were red. “I want it rougher this time.”

Glorfindel set his book aside. “Last time you couldn’t stop breaking character,” he reminded him, an amused smile spreading across his lips.

Maeglin dropped himself onto Glorfindel’s lap. “Gag me.”

The Lord of the Golden Flower leaned back, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. “And what if you want me to stop?”

“I trust you.” Glorfindel seemed uncertain, so Maeglin added, “You can use your eyes. Like you did when I sucked you off.”

“Alright,” he agreed finally, pushing Maeglin from his lap. “Come to my room in five minutes. Pretend you’ve been thrown in by a servant and that they locked the door.”

He winked and was gone. 

* * *

Maeglin was at his door in just under five minutes, hoping Glorfindel would forgive his eagerness.

He pushed open the door and then quickly shut it behind himself. Like last time, Glorfindel had drawn the curtains, leaving them in almost total darkness. Maeglin skittered forward, pretending he’d been thrown, and dropped himself to the ground at Glorfindel’s feet.

The lord just looked down at him impassively. “Were you hiding from me?”

“No!” Maeglin squeaked, looking up at Glorfindel with faked horror.

Glorfindel knelt in front of him slowly, reaching out to stroke Maeglin’s cheek. “Oh? Then why have I been unable to find you these past days?”

“I-”

“Oh no,” he murmured, pressing a finger to Maeglin’s lips. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I was in pain,” he whispered, tipping his head back to look at Glorfindel. 

The golden lord rolled his eyes and a slight smile tugged at his lips. Maeglin could only imagine what he would have said if he wasn’t hiding behind a character. _Cry baby_, his playful eyes seemed to say.

“Get up,” Glorfindel said, snapping his fingers.

Maeglin scrambled to his feet.

Glorfindel towered over him, and when he reached forward, Maeglin took a half step back. “Uh uh,” the lord of the Golden Flower scolded, clucking his tongue. He cupped Maeglin’s face, tilting his head this way and that, then ran his hand down to the smith’s shoulder.

Slowly he traced Maeglin’s collar bone. When his hand reached the buttons at Maeglin’s neck, he began to slowly pluck at them.

Maeglin brought his hands up, although he wasn’t certain if he planned to stop him or aid him.

“No, no,” Glorfindel scolded.

In one quick movement, he picked Maeglin up, barely seemed affected by his weight, and carried him across the room, sitting him on an empty table. Maeglin grabbed at his neck to steady himself, but as quickly as he’d grown used to being carried, he was set back down on the table.

“Hands at your sides,” Glorfindel said. He continued to slowly unbutton Maeglin’s tunic, until he could peel it back and toss it aside. Maeglin shivered.

“Hush now,” Glorfindel said, running his hand down Maeglin’s bare back. “I’ve barely begun.”

He stripped off the rest of Maeglin’s clothes just as quickly, depositing them in a pile on the floor.

“My lord-” Maeglin began.

Glorfindel shook his head. “That’s enough,” he said sharply. He produced a leather cord from his pocket and wrapped it through Maeglin’s mouth. The smith put up a token protest, but Glorfindel won easily. “Hush now,” he said, gripping the back of Maeglin’s hair and pressing their foreheads together. “I will take care of you, don’t you trust me?”

Keeping in character, Maeglin shook his head.

Glorfindel chuckled. “Smart runt,” he praised. He stepped back, but pointed at Maeglin. “Stay.”

Maeglin remained perched on the side of the desk, watching intently as Glorfindel picked up a small box and returned. He pulled Maeglin from the desk, then turned him around and bent him over it. Hands ran over Maeglin’s ass, squeezing his flesh.

“I think I’ll start with my hand,” he said, giving Maeglin a light swat.

Maeglin tried to push himself up, pretending to be terrified.

“Now, now,” Glorfindel scolded, pushing him back into the desk. “You deserve to be punished, admit it.”

Maeglin shook his head and let out a soft whine.

He took a wooden paddle from the box, tapping it gently across Maeglin’s backside to warn the other of what was coming. When Maeglin gave a slight nod, he brought it down hard.

The gag gave him something to bite on, and he managed not to cry out from the first few strikes, but within a few moments, he gasping and writhing from an uncomfortable mixture of pleasure and pain.

He barely had time to process that the whipping had ended before he was being pulled to his feet and drug across the room. Glorfindel tossed him onto the bed. Although he landed on his stomach, his partner quickly flipped him over, pressing his sore ass into the bed.

Maeglin let out a whine that was not entirely faked.

Glorfindel’s hands tangled in his hair and he let out a soft laugh. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Maeglin’s neck. “Having you all needy and hot.” His hand slipped between Maeglin’s legs and he pinched his sore skin. “And raw.”

Maeglin whined loudly. Glorfindel only laughed.

He poured oil between Maeglin’s legs, slipping one finger inside of him. Maeglin gave a half-hearted kick. With a shake of his head, Glorfindel pushed Maeglin’s legs above his head, folding him in half. Producing another cord from his pockets, he bound Maeglin’s legs to the bedposts. Thankfully he was athletic, and his muscles accepted the stretch with little protest.

Laying on his back, gagged, with his legs above him, entirely nude, with fingers up his ass, Maeglin couldn’t help but wonder what he’d gotten himself into. But the momentary regret vanished as Glorfindel’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

He arched his back and cried out, the noise muffled by the gag. Glorfindel glanced up long enough to ensure he was still alright, then went back to stretching him.

He took his time, making certain to touch his prostate just enough to keep him aroused. Then, when he could barely fit in two fingers, he removed his hand.

He leaned over Maeglin, between his legs, placing one hand on either side of the smaller elf’s torso. Although Glorfindel was still clothed, he rubbed his crotch between Maeglin’s legs, letting him feel his arousal.

Then he removed the gag.

“My lord-” Maeglin began, but a finger to his lips stopped him. He nipped at Glorfindel’s finger out of habit and was rewarded with a flick on his nose.

“Hush,” the lord of the Golden Flower scolded. He licked Maeglin’s ear, then murmured, “Would you like to hear what I have planned for you?”

“No,” Maeglin lied, shivering at the evident desire in Glorfindel’s voice. “Please my lord-”

Fingers slipped into his mouth. “Suck,” Glorfindel ordered.

It wasn’t hard to pretend it was a cock in his mouth, and Maeglin set about pleasuring Glorfindel’s fingers readily, swirling his tongue up and down him. “I have a great many plans for this evening, and intend to keep you well into the night.” He was clearly giving Maeglin a chance to tell him if he had plans, but the smith had cleared his schedule before visiting, so he continued sucking on Glorfindel’s fingers, whimpering occasionally as though frightened.

“By tomorrow, your ass will be so tanned that I may have my cobbler fashion me a new pair of boots from it.”

Maeglin couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

Glorfindel’s eyes twinkled, but he shook his head scoldingly. “Would you like that?” he asked, “Being wholly and completely mine?”

Maeglin shook his head.

“Stay silent.” Glorfindel removed his fingers from Maeglin’s mouth, rooting in his pockets for a moment. Then he slipped a blindfold over Maeglin’s eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to Maeglin’s neck, and murmured, “I know you wished to be gagged, but I enjoy your voice far too much.”

Maeglin nodded. The blindfold would be enough.

His voice still soft, Glorfindel warned, “I’m going to be rough, but I will stop at any time if you ask.”

Glorfindel jumped from the bed and walked away, when he returned, he once again knelt at Maeglin’s exposed ass, his fingers poking at his hole. “I suggest you relax,” he said after a moment, his voice returning to the hard tone he used when in character. “I barely prepared you at all, and this toy might be a bit bigger than you’re used to.”

“Toy?” Maeglin craned his neck, as though he might be able to see what was happening. A moment later, something pressed inside him.

As much as he trusted Glorfindel, it was hard to remain relaxed when something cold and wet - as though it had been soaking in ice water - was suddenly pressed inside him.

He cried out, his hands flying to grasp at the base of the toy, but Glorfindel grabbed his wrists, pulling them apart. “Must I immobilize you completely?” he asked, tutting softly. “Put your hands behind your head, if you cannot keep them there, I will bind them.” 

“My lord-” Maeglin whined, moving his hands as he’d been ordered.

“Hush,” Glorfindel snapped, swatting Maeglin’s ass. The toy lurched inside him, and he gasped.

Glorfindel once again pulled back, but he was away for only a moment before his hands were once again on Maeglin’s thighs, running up and down them. “Where were you hiding?” he asked.

“My lord-” his word was cut off when something - long, narrow, and made of leather, perhaps a belt - landed on his leg.

“You hid from my soldiers who went to fetch you. Where were you hiding?”

Maeglin had to think quickly to stay in character. “The forge.”

Another strike landed on his legs and he hissed. “Why?” Glorfindel asked.

“My lord-”

“Do you not enjoy my hospitality?”

Maeglin’s character sobbed. “My lord-” he gasped. “Please, it hurts!”

Glorfindel was suddenly leaning over him again, his lips against Maeglin’s ear. “It’s meant to hurt,” he whispered, then he bit Maeglin’s neck.

He moaned in pleasure as Glorfindel sucked at his skin, leaning a mark that would surely last. All too soon, Glorfindel pulled away, then landed several more strikes on his legs. “You did not answer my question. Do you enjoy my hospitality?”

“Yes!” Maeglin gasped.

“Liar,” Glorfindel accused. The strap fell across Maeglin’s balls and he sucked in a deep breath. “You fear me,” Glorfindel said, dropping his voice again. “Because I own you-”

“No!” Maeglin said, pretending to try to pull away.

The next two strikes fell across his ass, just over the plug, causing it to lurch inside him. “Yes, I do,” he said, his voice challenging Maeglin’s character to deny it. “I own all of you, but most importantly-” he grabbed Maeglin’s cock, squeezing it just enough to hurt, but not enough to injure him. “I own your warm hole.”

“Please!” Maeglin whimpered. He wanted to rut in Glorfindel’s grip, but the elf pulled back, releasing his cock.

The golden elf wasted no more time after that, landing countless strikes across Maeglin’s legs and ass with the strap. He had no doubt he wouldn’t be walking normally for a few days and was already dreading the meetings he would have to sit through. But thoughts of the future went out the window as Glorfindel paused in the whipping long enough to run a finger up the underside of his cock.

The noise that came out of him was pure pleasure.

Glorfindel chuckled, then pulled away. He could feel Glorfindel moving around on the bed, straddling his chest. When the blindfold was removed, Glorfindel’s cock hung hot and heavy in front of him. Instinctively, Maeglin mouthed at it.

“Slut,” Glorfindel taunted. The golden elf was still nearly dressed, having only unbuttoned himself enough to remove his cock. It made Maeglin feel all the more exposed. He rubbed himself against Maeglin’s face, until the dark elf burned with humiliation, his faces streaked with sweat and precum. “Suck.”

Maeglin did as he was ordered, taking Glorfindel into his mouth and running his tongue up and down his length. Just as he was starting to get the hang of it, falling into a rhythm, Glorfindel pulled out with a wet pop.

“I think it’s time I reacquainted myself with my favorite part of you.”

Maeglin made a few token protests, pretending to plead for his freedom, but he went silent as Glorfindel dropped to his knees, below his ass once again.

“I-” he began.

Glorfindel tossed the toy aside unceremoniously. Before Maeglin could prepare himself, he was suddenly breached. He cried out at the intrusion, but gave Glorfindel a quick nod to let him continue on.

The Lord of the Golden Flower plowed into him mercilessly. He hadn’t added more oil after removing the toy, so Maeglin knew he would be as raw as Glorfindel had promised come morning. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, too blinded by pleasure.

The rhythmic thrusts were interrupted when Glorfindel pulled out of him. With a quick movement, his legs were released and he was flipped over, shoved headfirst into the sheets. One of the straps that had been around his ankles wrapped through his mouth.

Then Glorfindel entered him again.

There was no more speaking. No more teasing. No more playful threats. All Glorfindel seemed to care about was fucking Maeglin raw, and the younger elf wanted the exact same thing.

He climaxed first, gasping and shaking. But even as the throes of pleasure died down, Glorfindel didn’t stop. He felt each thrust more than before, hyper-aware of what was happening. His only warning that Glorfindel was finally about to finish, was that the elf grabbed his hips and slammed as deep into him as possible.

Then Glorfindel dropped on top of him, not bothering to pull out. Maeglin whined and wriggled underneath him. “Hush,” Glorfindel ordered.

Clearly they were still playing. Unable to hide his interest, Maeglin glanced over his shoulder. Glorfindel gave him a wicked grin.

He pulled out of Maeglin and dropped onto his back. “Your clothes are a mess,” he said, gesturing in the vague direction of the pile of clothes. “Fold them.”

Maeglin tried to speak around the gag, but Glorfindel only swatted him. “You are a servant, aren’t you? Serve!”

Maeglin jumped from the bed, hurrying to do as he’d been ordered. Once he finished, he stopped and looked at Glorfindel expectantly.

“Draw a bath.”

The prince’s face burned with humiliation as he did as he was told. He couldn’t help but think Glorfindel was only mocking him. But then again, he’d been the one to ask for it.

Glorfindel joined him when the tub was nearly full. He finally shucked off his clothes, tossing them aside as he stepped into the path. “Come,” he called, motioning for Maeglin to join him. “Clean me.”

He stepped up to the side of the tub and used a cloth and a bar of soap to clean Glorfindel, tracing each of his muscles.

“I told you this would take all night,” Glorfindel murmured, reaching out to run a hand through Maeglin’s hair. He couldn’t decide if the other was still in character or not, so he settled on adverting his gaze, studying the tile instead. A hand wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly pulled off his feet, falling sideways into the tub.

Glorfindel caught him easily, pulling Maeglin against his chest. “I’ve got you,” his voice was still soft and reassuring. He laid back, pulling Maeglin to sit in his lap.

Maeglin whined and pulled at the gag, but Glorfindel only laughed and pulled him closer. “Perhaps I like you best like this, Maeglin,” he said, brushing his fingers through his lover’s hair.

Maeglin gave him an exasperated look.

He kissed Maeglin’s neck, then whispered into his ear, “Gagged and sweaty, with my cum still leaking from your hole.”

Maeglin snorted.

“Pull your knees to your chest.”

Maeglin did as he was told, although it was difficult not to slip. But Glorfindel’s hands cradled his asscheeks, keeping him in place. He carefully cleaned between Maeglin’s legs, mindful of the whimpers when he touched places where he’d struck him.

Once Maeglin was clean, he turned him over, letting Maeglin lean into his chest and wrap his arms around the Golden Lord’s neck. He rubbed Maeglin’s back, then carefully removed his gag. “Was that to your liking?” he asked.

“Yes,” Maeglin agreed sleepily.

“How do you feel?”

“Raw.” He felt as though someone had rubbed sandpaper over his legs, then fucked him with a wooden dowel. But even then, he couldn’t complain. It had been exactly what he had wanted.

Glorfindel hummed softly in reply, running his fingers through Maeglin’s hair.


End file.
